Rangers vs Zombies
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: One Shot! What happens when Angel Grove is taken over by Zombies? * Story and dialog inspired by the song "Rangers vs Zombies" by Eyeshine- Johnny Yong Bosch's band*


Black Ranger, Adam Park walked down the street after school heading home to work on his homework before meeting up with Tommy and Rocky for a run later in the evening. He took his time walking, taking in the fresh air and the warm sun on his face after being in class all day. Adam liked school, but nothing beat being out in the fresh air.

As Adam was enjoying his walk his communicator suddenly went off. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around to witness the call.

"This is Adam, I read you Zordon," Adam said into his communicator.

"Black Ranger, we have an emergency," Zordon said.

"What is it, Zordon?" Adam asked concerned.

"Zombies are attacking Angel Grove," Zordon responded.

 _"Wow, that's strange. I thought that only happens in movies. I guess it happens in real life too,"_ Adam thought.

"Hey Zordon, what do you think if I just morph and kick some Zombie butt?" he asked.

"Be careful, Black Ranger," Zordon said. "I will call the other rangers and have them join you. Do not let a Zombie bite you. You will become a Zombie."

"It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!" Adam yelled and morphed into the Black Ranger and teleported down to Angel Grove park to meet the rest of the rangers. As Adam was landing in the park the other rangers landed next to him.

"Hey Adam," White Ranger, Tommy said turning to him.

"Hey, where are these Zombies?"

"Just stay alert," Billy the Blue Ranger said. "If any of us get bitten by a Zombie, you become a Zombie. We don't have an antidote."

"Right," Rocky the Red Ranger said. The rangers walked around keeping their guards up looking for Zombies.

" **RRRRRAAAAWWWWWRRRRR** " They heard close by.

"What was that?" Aisha the Yellow Ranger asked.

"Let's go find out," Tommy said. The rangers ran towards the sound.

"Oh gross," Pink Ranger, Kimberly said when they found the source of the sound. It was a pack of Zombies attacking innocent citizens of Angel Grove. The Zombies were pale, had yellow eyes, and pieces of skin missing from their bodies with bone. They wore tattered clothing that were covered in blood and were chasing the Angel Grove citizens.

"Back off, bone head," Tommy said. "Let's go Rangers!" The Power Rangers ran towards the Zombies and split up to fight them separately.

Each ranger took on a different group of Zombies trying to figure out the best way to get rid of them. As they attempted kick and punch their way through the Zombies, they started realizing nothing was working.

"Tommy, our attacks aren't working!" Billy said punching a pack of Zombies. "We need to try something else."

"What do you suggest?" Tommy yelled kicking over a Zombie.

"Zords?" Rocky yelled back flipping over his Zombies.

"I don't think they'll work," Billy yelled.

"What about the Power Blaster?" Kimberly yelled as she sidestepped a Zombie.

"Let's try it!" Aisha yelled as she kicked a Zombie.

"All right, bring them together!" Rocky yelled.

"Power Axe!" Adam yelled running to a clear spot and tossing his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly yelled joining him and tossing the bow onto Adam's Power Axe.

"Power Lance!" Billy yelled tossing his weapon up.

"Power Daggers!" Aisha yelled tossing her daggers up creating the cannon blasters.

"Power Sword!" Rocky yelled tossing his sword on top, filling in the blank spot on the blaster.

Tommy stood next to them. "All right guys, do it."

Standing together the rangers aimed the Power Blaster at the Zombies and started shooting the beams at them.

"It's working!" Aisha yelled as they continued blasting the Zombies. As they blasted them the fell to the ground and died from the heavy strikes to the head. A few minutes later it looked like they had gotten all the Zombies.

"Where did those Zombies come from?" Kimberly asked.

"Zordon didn't say," Tommy said. "I'm just glad they're gone."

"Yeah," the other rangers said in unison.

The rangers started walking around the park looking for injured citizens and stray Zombies. Everything looked quiet. No one saw anything unusual. Adam let his guard down, powered down, and morphed back into his street clothes.

"Looks like the park is clear," he said. "Man, those Zombies sure are scary." Adam turned his back to the park and looked out over the lake.

Adam's communicator beeped the "Go Go Power Rangers" jingle.

"This is Adam," he responded.

"Adam, it's Tommy. How is that side of park looking?"

"All clear," he responded.

"Good job, buddy," Tommy responded.

Adam ran his hand through his hair and breathed a sigh of relief. However, it may have been a breath too soon. Hiding in a bush a few yards away from where Adam was standing, was a stray Zombie. As Adam enjoyed the breeze off the lake, the Zombie silently stalked Adam and made his way up to him.

Suddenly, he heard a noise.

"What was that?" At that moment the stay, gray faced Zombie lurched forward and sank its teeth into Adam's arm. Adam immediately fell to the ground and yelled in agony. Every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. He looked over and immediately knew he had been bitten by a Zombie.

"Oh no," he said scared. "I'm going to turn into a Zombie."

His heart pounded so hard he thought it would pound out of his chest. He started breathing harder and grabbed his chest as he fought the pain surging through his body.

"I can't tell the other rangers… fight it Adam, fight it," he said lying on the ground. Moments felt like hours as Adam attempted to fight becoming a Zombie.

"Oh no… if I let this win… I'll be a Zombie attacking my friends… I can't let it… I ca…"

Adam yelled as the Zombie curse took over his body. The color left Adam's face and he became as pale as Tommy's white ranger uniform. His normally bright eyes glazed over. He picked himself up off the ground and started walking towards the other side of the park, where the other rangers were.

" _No! I've lost control of my body!_ " Adam's conscious was still intact, but he had no control over anything he did. A few minutes later Zombie Adam caught up with the other rangers.

"Look, Adam's back." Aisha said.

"Take care of everything on your end?" Rocky asked. Zombie Adam didn't respond. "Wait, what's wrong with him?"

The rest of the rangers ran up to Adam. Billy quickly glanced over Adam.

"Guys, his right arm… he's been bitten," Billy said.

"Is he... a Zombie?" Tommy asked.

" _Guys, help me!"_ Adam cried out hoping they could hear him.

"Adam… are you in there?" Kimberly asked.

" _Kimberly! I'm in here. Please help me!"_

The ranger's communicators went off.

"Rangers," Zordon started. "Unfortunately, our friend Adam has been turned into a Zombie."

"Zordon, there has to be something we can do!" Kimberly said.

"At this moment there is no cure for Zombieism," Zordon responded. "The only way to take Adam out of Zombieism is to destroy him."

" _NO! Please no. Zordon, there has to be another way!"_

"Guys, we have to. Adam wouldn't want to attack us," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry Adam…" Rocky said.

" _ROCKY! NO."_

The rangers got out their blade blasters and pointed them at Adam.

" _No! No! Please don't!"_

"Adam! Adam! Wake up!" Tommy said.

"No. No. Don't shoot," Adam said tossing and turning on the couch in the study hall.

"ADAM!" Aisha yelled shaking him until he woke up. With the rest of the rangers standing around him.

"NO!" Adam quickly sat up. "Wait… what happened?" Adam said checking his right arm.

"You fell asleep. What were you reading?" Kimberly asked looking at the book Adam had open next to him. "Ew, this book is about Zombies."

"Sounds like Zombies from the book entered Adam's dream," Billy said. "You know, gave him a nightmare."

"Don't say Zombie…" Adam said wiping his forehead.

"A Zombie book? Let me see!" Rocky said grabbing the book and starting to read it. "This is so cool!"

"Cool?... I think I'm done with horror for a while,"

"You should stick to poetry," Aisha joked. As the rest of the rangers laughed.


End file.
